Ambrose Phillips
Ambrose Phillips is a member of the Masanari Black Flowers, operating under the call sign Merlin. He was once a member of Shizuka Hattori's strike team with Melissa Tang, Cross and White Swan, which has now been disbanded, though White Swan often remains as his partner during missions. He is a young man from Monolith and is partnered with Quetzalcoatl. After losing his parents and subsequently his family's fortune and business, Ambrose turned to God, but found no help and suffered a crisis of faith. When he realized that there was no God as he had been raised to believe, Ambrose met Quetzalcoatl and felt his faith restored, nearly worshiping Quetzalcoatl and all guardian spirits he encountered. Physical description Ambrose is a handsome young man with shaggy black hair that is usually unkempt and kept in a low, loose braid. He often wears a heavy trench coat and a sunglasses over his eyes at all times. Personality Ambrose is a distant and silent boy, who speaks very little and very seldom. He prefers sitting back and watching events unfold but will voice his opinion if he feels it is needed. Most often it is his input that greatly helps situations or provides the most insight. From a young age, he was fascinated with the idea of magic. He is a vagabond and has no ties to anything other than his staff and Quetzalcoatl, though he develops a close attachment with the Hattori Clan and Masanari Black Flowers. He hates his own given name and prefers being called by his alias, Merlin. Following losing all his money and possessions, Ambrose turned to God, but when even after all his praying nothing happened, he began to have a crisis of faith and realized that there was no such God. His views once again changed when he met Quetzalcoatl, whom he initially believed to be a deity, based on his wind powers. He developed an immense worship and respect for Quetzalcoatl and other guardian spirits. While some consider this as "extreme", Ambrose maintains that had he not blinded himself, he might have never met Quetzalcoatl and does not regret the action one bit. Abilities Powers *'Wind manipulation:' Through his guardian spirit, Quetzalcoatl, Ambrose is capable of manipulating the wind. He can use it to move things and even slice through objects. He is also capable of detecting objects and people in his surroundings by feeling and listening to the wind. *'Weapon form usage:' Ambrose is capable of wielding a guardian spirit in it's weapon form, thereby increasing it's power output. *'Blindsight:' Ambrose is capable of interacting with his environment without his sight. Ambrose is easily able to navigate and fight despite his blindness. He is also able to identify a specific person when they enter the room based on several factors such as smell, sound and body movement. **'Heightened senses:' As a result of his blindness, Ambrose's other sense have drastically been enhanced. His sense of hearing and smell are highly developed and he is capable of picking up sounds and scents his other companions would not have initially noticed. **'Enhanced awareness:' Ambrose also has an enhanced sense of his awareness, bordering on supernatural. He can immediately sense when something is about to occur. **'Essence perception:' Ambrose's blindness grants the elusive ability to see the essence of all living things. Essence is the radiating light that comes from a living being's soul and Ambrose, when he chooses too, can see these lights and use them to identify people. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Ambrose is an intelligent young man, having been educated in a prestigious private school at a young age, however, he is lousy when it comes to business. He is fascinated with mystical arts, such as magic and has developed an affinity for it, leading many to call him "Merlin" for fun, a name he later adopted as an alias. Skills *'Combat prowess:' Ambrose is highly adept in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts as well using his staff in battle. **'Hand-to-hand combat:' Ambrose is well trained in hand-to-hand combat and can easily deflect and block his opponent's strikes. **'Staff proficiency:' Ambrose is highly proficient in wielding his staff in physical combat and in tandem with Quetzalcoatl's wind powers. **'Marksmanship:' Ambrose is a highly skilled marksman as he prefers ranged combat and can easily strike distant targets with utter accuracy. *'Extensive knowledge on philosophy and religion:' During his time on the streets, Ambrose often went to the public library where he read several books on different religions and philosophies. *'Multilingualism:' Ambrose is fluent in both Common language and Perenese. Background Ambrose was born into a very wealthy and famous family. He attended a high end private school where he developed an immense knowledge for many subjects. His parents died prior to his graduation, whereupon he inherited their money and company. However, Ambrose was very inexperienced when it came to business, which eventually ran into the ground and became bankrupt. Ambrose lost all his family's money and possessions and was left with nothing but the clothes on his back. In his crisis, he turned to God and prayed for God to help him. When no help came, Ambrose's struggles took a bigger drop and he began having a crisis of faith. He sadly realized that there was no God and spent nearly a year on the streets barely getting by. He went to the public library everyday reading books on philosophy and mystical arts, in hopes of gaining a higher knowledge and restoring his faith in something. By the end of the year, he had read every book on philosophy, but was still nowhere to gaining the knowledge he was seeking. Feeling that he had nothing else to lose and in a moment of desperation, Ambrose cut out his own eyes, believing that it would help him find the enlightenment he had been searching for for so long. The pain was unbearable, but Ambrose managed to get used to his new blindness and his other sense eventually became stronger. Upon meeting Quetzalcoatl, Ambrose became amazed by guardian spirits, which he learned from Quetzalcoatl. He came to worship Quetzalcoatl and guardian spirits, and believed that they were the deities and enlightenment he had been searching for. With his faith restored, he set out with Quetzalcoatl to find and meet other guardian spirits to further increase his knowledge. He eventually came across the Masanari Black Flowers and joined them, refusing to pass up the opportunity to meet more spirits and make a difference. Trivia *Ambrose's name comes from the composite Merlin Ambrosius. **His alias is based on Merlin from Arthurian legend. Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Mercenaries